


Pronoia

by VaguelyDownwards



Category: GARO: Gold Storm Sho, GARO: Yami o Terasu Mono
Genre: F/F, M/M, OT3 if you please, or just one poly tangle, the shipping is subtle but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyDownwards/pseuds/VaguelyDownwards
Summary: Life as a Makai Knight or a Makai Priest or even just an innocent bystander is fraught with tragedy. And then... sometimes it isn't.
Relationships: Dougai Ryuuga/Jakuzure Takeru, Dougai Ryuuga/Rian, Enhou/Rian (GARO)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon





	Pronoia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakelesbians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelesbians/gifts).



_Sometimes, he thinks. Well, maybe they should have asked more questions._

_I mean, he's not stupid, despite what anyone might say. A lot happened in Vol City, a lot of miraculous and hideous things. They were careful. They ran every test they knew. But they were also physically and emotionally exhausted, even weeks later, and might've let something slip._

He returns to their cozy little hideout to the sound of laughter breaking out across the room. All eyes are on him as he carefully slides open the door. "Am I interrupting something?"

"So, Ryuga," says Rian with a smile. "How was your date?"

"We dispatched the Horror before it could cause any damage," he says gruffly. "Probably would've been alright by myself, but there's no sense taking chances." He ignores the playful leers all around as he shuffles over to their makeshift bar.

"How's Takeru?" Rian draws the name out, syllable by syllable.

Ryuga pours himself a shot of something clear and nameless. Gald alone isn't watching him, hunched over the bar and poring over some arcane text. "Cheers, kid," says Ryuga, clinking his glass against the untouched beverage resting next to him. Gald looks up just long enough to mumble "What? Oh, cheers," back to him, but returns to his study without drinking.

"Well?"

He throws back the shot before pouring another to relish slowly. "He's fine, of course. Sends his thoughts. Still reckless as ever."

"We couldn't have someone challenging you in that department, now could we?" says another voice from the woman practically sitting in Rian's lap.

_She looked exactly the same, like none of it had ever happened. She couldn't explain how she survived, of course. Certainly couldn't explain how she arrived in Line City on her own. They had Ryume make the official pronouncement, just in case their wishful thinking might cloud their judgment. But even someone of her incredibly power and knowledge could find no objection._

"With all due respect," Ryuga grinned, sauntering over to their side of the room, "I don't think you have much room to talk about recklessness."

"I couldn't possibly deprive you of the pleasure of showing us how it's done."

Ryuga delicately collapses into what little space there is between Rian and Enhou, narrowly avoiding spilling their drinks. He can hear Gald snort from across the room, and imagines he can hear him rolling his eyes as well. "Joke all you like, we really did fight a Horror. What've you lot done?"

"Don't ask that question," says Gald suddenly. "Enhou's been supposedly sharing combat tips from her SG1 training, which means those two have accomplished absolutely nothing."

"Oh, I don't know," says Rian. "I think it was extremely educational," and the two of them laugh again.

"Think I could get in on the action? Combat tips, I mean," Ryuga corrects himself quickly, but not fast enough to avoid more laughter.

Enhou elegantly flips her hair back, and she and Rian share a knowing look. "I'll be happy to wipe the floor with you, just pick a date and time."

"We'll see about that," says Ryuga, though there's no edge to his voice.

"Did I ever tell you about the time--" begins Rian, leaning over Ryuga to catch Enhou's attention, and Ryuga considers that maybe he should've stayed out all night. It's not like he can stop them from making fun of him, but he doesn't have to be present for it.

"--right, Ryuga?" says Rian, and she looks up at him. The look in her eyes is unmistakably soft.

"Absolutely," he says earnestly, having missed everything she has just said.

This, of course, is the wrong answer, and sets the two of them off again. He shakes his head, and resigns himself to a future of not asking too many questions.


End file.
